Motor vehicles and other transportation means such as airplanes, buses and trains have multiple handles, levers, hooks, and the like on the exterior and throughout the interior compartment. In motor vehicles, for instance, such devices have myriad uses, such as grab handles for assisting egress/ingress from the vehicle. The assist handles may be fully or partially retractable when not in use.